Yoshio Satomi
Yoshio Satomi '(義雄 さとみ, Satomi Yoshio) is a chūnin-level 'Shinobi from Konohagakure,He is a member of Team Reika. Background Yoshio was born in Otogakure. He is the son of Orochimaru and KanaShiihana.Yoshio was a test subject for Orochimaru.When he was 5 Orochimaru did an expirement on a way to obtain all Dōjutsu.The expirement was a failure and left Yoshio a scar on his left eye and he now has poor eyesight in his left eye.Although a test subject Yoshio didnt sleep in the places the other prisoners and test subjects were keeped as Orochimaru being a bit arrogant wouldnt allow his ownly son sleep with prisoners. Growing up the only person who showed him any tenderness was his older sister Misaki who was nothing like her parents,she was kind,loud mouthed and loved her baby brother.She often would volentire for testing to protect Yoshio.One day when Yoshio was 8 Orochimaru came to take Yoshio for a important experiment.Misaki volentired to take the experiment in her brothers place and Orochimaru then took her instead of Yoshio as he said she had the stronger will and for this experiment you need a strong will to live. 2 weeks passed and Yoshio hadnt seen or heard from Misaki which was strange anyother time the longest she was gone was a few days.Yoshio was going to the bathroom where he over heard Orochimaru and Kabuto having a conversation about Misaki and how she died only a few hours after the experiemtn was conducted on her. Hearing this made Yoshio panic and he ran away.Not really knowing where he was going as he never left the hideout before,He keeped running. He ran into some Konoha ninja,Seeing him as a lost little boy they brought him back with them to konoha.They brought him to the hokage who thought he reminded him of Orochimaru.At first he wants to decline the ninja's request to allow him to stay but he decided to allow him to stay in the way what if he is just some lonley orphan boy. He was adopted into the Satomi clan they were known to adopt orphans.When Yoshio first comes to live with them he is very timid and scared thinking everyone is going to be like his parents.He also had issues speaking clearly.He was sent to live with Tsutomu Satomi and Sayuri Satomi a married couple in theyre mid to late 40's They also had a daughter named Reika.Yoshio soon began to admire Reika as she reminded him of his sister as well the fact she has climbed the ranks even though she lacks the clan's kekkai genkai. Yoshio joins the same class as Naruto,He has issues with the other children because of the fact he looks different,because of this Yoshio focused only on his studies and because of this he has no social skills at all.This is why he is placed on Rekia Satomi's team as she is the only person who can get him to open up.He was placed on the team with Hisoka and Hakudoshi. Personality Yoshio has always been quite.As a child he was much more frightful as his first 8 years of life was that of a test subject of his father's.When he first comes to Konoha he is very timid and fears everyone is going to treat him the same as his parents. Yoshio over the years grew more cold and has serious trust issues.He lacked social skills until he befriended Hisoka and Hakudoshi who helped him open up more.Yoshio is often shown off alone training or just sitting in a tree.Even after making friends he would rather be alone.He protects his friends fericly as he says they are the ones who helped save him and hes always going to save them. Yoshio is shown to deeply care about Hakudoshi,Hisoka often jokes that Yoshio has a crush on her but in reality it was more of a best friends thing and possibly first crush kind of thing. .Yoshio's flaws are he is impatient and gets annoyed easy. Appearance Yoshio is a pale skined tall musclar boy with yellow snake eyes and short dark brown hair.In alot of ways looks like his father .Yoshio also has many scars inculding a huge gash like scar on his left sholder and a scar on his left eye often covered by his hair. These all came from the many experiments he was put under. In part one he always keeps his bangs in his face in order to hide his scar.He wore a leaf village headband,He wore a black top with a red hood,along with a off white sash,black gloves,black pants with the Satomi clan symbol on the right leg and the standard ninja shoe. In part ll he still wears the black top and black satomi clan pants however he has changed the sash for a much thinner one with a chain,black fingerless gloves,red vest and a black scarf and wears standard ninja shoes. During the 4th shinobi war Yoshio wears the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. however still wears his black scarf. Abilities Snake Techniques Yoshio naturaly inhareted Snake techniques from his father. He learned how to use them at a young age and in partI he mainly uses them as defences to block attacks from others. In partII he stops using them seeing that remind him of his father. Ninjutsu At the begining of part 1 Yoshio wasnt very good at performing ninjutsu.He lacked proper chakra control and rathered work on his taijutsu and skills with weapons.His chakra nature is Earth however he rarly used it in most of part I due to the fact he wasnt very good at his mainly only knew the basics.He did often use Earth Release Shadow Clone. Over the timeskip he trained endlessly in order to improve his ninjutsu.His chakra control dose improve immensely and he began learning more earth style techniques and attempted to learn his inhareted wind style however his chakra control wasnt good enough and he abandond it. Taijutsu Yoshio has always been skilled in taijutsu due to his tall and masucline stature however he used to loose his cool which would cloud his judgement.Under the guidence of his sensei Reika Satomi he learned on how to keep a clear head during hand to hand combat.By the end of part I he was told he needs to train more in his other feilds such as ninjutsu. In part II its still clear Yoshio is still most skilled in Taijutsu however uses more ninjutsu as well. Part I Introduction Arc Yoshio Satomi first shows up along with his team with Reika Satomi is bugging Kakashi. Naruto introduces himself to Yoshio which only results in Yoshio walking away.After they leave Kakashi admits that Yoshio has always gave him the chills and remind him of someone he used to know. Yoshio was very close with his teammate Hakudoshi Tanaka in almost seemed like he had a crush on her.Hisoka would always joke about it this would always result on Yoshio punching him. Chūnin Exam Arc During the second test in the Forest of Death, Yoshio and Hisoka are seperated from Hakudoshi.They decide to try and retreive the scrolls without her then meet up with her. Yoshio and his team all took the Chūnin Exams.Yoshio faced a random sound village shinobi and advanced to the finals along with his fellow teammate Hakudoshi Tanaka, however before his match Orochimaru made his move and began the invasion. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yoshio was woken up by his teammate Hisoka who had told him that Hakudoshi had went along with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru after Sasuke.Hisoka expecting Yoshio to go after them instead Yoshio ran off on his own.Yoshio sensed his mother and father.Realising he cant go after his father due to the barrier around him and the third hokage Yoshio decided to try to find a way in however was found by his mother KanaShiiHana. KanaShiiHana admits her son has grown much stronger in the 5 years scince she saw him. KanaShiiHana and Yoshio face off around half way through the fight Yoshio starts to feel strange and his eyes bleed.KanaShiiHana is about land a fatal blow on him however her attention is drawn away and Yoshio's life is spared. After the third hokage's funeral rumors began going around about Yoshio because is birth father was the one who killed the third hokage. Search for Tsunade Arc After Hakudoshi's disapperence Yoshio and his team were disbanded.Hisoka was very upset at the fact that noone was sent out to look for her because for all they knew she could be injured.Yoshio however seemed almost not to care,when asked about her he said she was only a teammate. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc During this arc Mayuri Sasaki joins the team as Hakudoshi's replacement.Mayuri is Hakudoshi's illegitimate cousin.She would often talk bad about Hakudoshi which would upset Hisoka and Yoshio who both at this point had not accepted her as part of the team. Both Hisoka and Yoshio were meant to join Sasuke Retrieval Team however just before they depared from Konoha Yoshio,Hisoka and Mayuri were about to clash this caused them to be taken into tempoary custody. During the Timeskip During the timeskip Yoshio and Hisoka grew to accept Mayuri as a part of the team after a dangerous mission where she risked her own life to protect them. Yoshio and Hisoka both retook the Chūnin Exams in which he couldnt finish due to the invasion of konoha. He began to bond with Mayuri in the same way he did with Hakudoshi.He would often make comments on how they are polar oppistites but the same at the same time. Yoshio also begins training everyday in order to improve his chakra control and ninjutsu's. Yoshio had a run in with Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto in which Kabuto attempted to bring Yoshio back to Orochimaru for testing. He was saved by Mayuri. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad he ran into Team Reika,He brings up how tall Yoshio has gotten which leads Yoshio to give him a death stare,After Team Kakashi and Team Guy were sent out Tsunade decided to send Team Reika just incase.Hisoka whined asking why they had to go and Tsunade said she didnt want them to get sloppy. On the way to join the two other teams they were lead astray by Akatsuki benefactor Nishiko Ryuotsusei. Yoshio was about to defeat Nishiko when Deidara appears and brings her back. Sai and Sasuke Arc Team Reika were on their way to a mission when they happen across former team member Hakudoshi Tanaka. They all begin to engage her in a fight.Yoshio seems a bit shooken up about seeing Hakudoshi but keeps his calm composer.After being Hakudoshi and Mayuri are isolated Yoshio along with Reika try to find a way in while Hisoka stays put to watch the fight. Yoshio and Reika are able to get in just as Hakudoshi leaves.Team Reika return to Konaha as Mayuri's wounds reopen.Yoshio volentires to go after Hakudoshi however Reika tells him no as Hakudoshi has gotten much stronger scince last time theyve seen her and she would kill him. Itachi Pursuit Arc When word that Team 7 and 8 have been recurited to go search for Itachi Uchiha both Hisoka and Mayuri want to go.Yoshio tells the both of them to shut up and for Mayuri to rest and heal her wounds because it would be a huge pain in the ass if during a mission her wounds reopen again. They later set out to be back up for Teams 7 and 8 however once again run into Hakudoshi again ,Yoshio becomes annoyed when Hisoka makes a joke how the ladys cant stay away from him. This time Mayuri using her fire style to create a wall of fire between her and her other team mates.Hisoka wants to run in after her but Yoshio stops him,understanding where Mayuri is coming from and why she needs to do this on her own however After Mayuri passes out Yoshio risks his life and runs throw the flames and get her un pinned after wards her takes her back to Konaha while Hisoka and Reika continue to back up Team 7 and 8. Yoshio stays with Mayuri while she is in the hospital which annoys Mayuri she tells him to go home but he refuses. A few weeks later he took her back home Invasion of Pain Arc Mayuri who was still recovering was at home at the begining of the invasion.Yoshio and Hisoka protect Mayuri and her younger brother but later split up with Hisoka who runs off to find his family.Yoshio stays to protect Mayuri and her brother even though Mayuri keeps telling him to go find Reika and her parents. He later is seen with the rest of the village after Naruto defeats Pain. Konoha History Arc After the inavsion Yoshio was asked by Tsunade to check on the Tanaka clan as she hasnt heard anything from the head of the clan scince the begining of the invasion.Upon arrival at the compound he noticed the side branches houses were completely destroyed while the main house stood almost untouched.After speaking with the head of the house it made him remember the first time he had met Hakudoshi shortly after being put in the same class as her and how they were put on the same team. After joining Iruka's class he remembers seeing Hakudoshi sitting in the back corner of the class just writting down something while everyone else was talking.Hisoka came up to her along with another Matsomoto boy and began flirting with her and how she didnt even need to say anything to ice them out. Later Hisoka,Hakudoshi and Yoshio were placed on the same team.He also reflects on after the team had become closer and Hisoka had invited Yoshio and Hakudoshi to his house for a party the the matsomoto clan were hosting.Before she could awnser a member of the Tanaka clan had grabed Hakudoshi and dragged her away.Yoshio never liked it because it reminded him of his parents. He sums up that the stricked aways of the Tanaka are what pushed Hakudoshi to leave Konaha. Five Kage Summit Arc Yoshio was with the Konoha 11 talking about Sasuke and his actions. Shinobi World War Arc Yoshio along with Hisoka were assigned to gaurd the Logistical Support and Medical Division. After the White Zetsu army clone infiltrated the base disguised as Neji Hyūga Hisoka was injured. Yoshio gaurded Hisoka while he was getting treated. Return of Madara Arc When word of Hakudoshi's death reached Yoshio he was devastated.Yoshio broke down into tears and finally admited he wished things were different and wished he could have protected her. Trivia * Yoshio is often made fun of for how tall he is compared to his peirs * Yoshio has a rather deep voice for his age. * Yoshio's favorite food is soup and least favorite is cake and other pastries * Yoshios hobbies are training,sitting in trees thinking. * Yoshio loves Kickstart energy drinks Reference Yoshio Satomi is a OC created by http://xxjeffhardyloverxx.deviantart.com/ Category:DRAFT